Extinction of the Supernatural
by Dominox
Summary: What if there was another supernatural race that was even more dangerous than any other in existence? And what if they wanted to exterminate every supernatural being on the planet just to gain power, starting with Mystic Falls? Klaroline and Delena also :) Bit of Damon/Klaus humour, action and romance, what more could a TVD fan want? ;D OC included too for plot reasons :)
1. Chapter 1

Right this is a new Fanfiction account for me; I used to write Fanfiction a lot but kind of drifted away from it. So now I'm going to start again With a Vampire Diaries fanfic, I used to write a lot of different ones. I want to try and create something different because a lot of the fanfics for The Vampire Diaries there doesn't seem to be any actual purpose or story to it with ten chapters of basically, well, nothing happening.. HOPEFULLY a lot of you agree with me on that.. I have read some great stories too though!

This fanfic isn't following much of the series by the way, just the bits that seem to fit with what I have planned. There's hopefully going to be pretty much everything in it from humour, to a bit of romance, to blood and guts. So anyone who's willing to give it a chance and read it, thank you! Please review too so that I can improve my stories etc etc etc.. Because I haven't been on Fanfiction in a couple of years! But I remember how much I used to love writing fanfics. And I have done A TONNE of research and spent days planning and writing the first chapter to make this fanfic have substance! This first chapter is basically just to give you an idea of the characters and their lives at the minute.

Anyway, I'll shut up now haha if you read all that, thanks for giving it a chance and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Eva sat on the hotel bed drinking coffee and smoking. A habit she hadn't been able to kick when she turned. It wasn't the nicotine that had her addicted; it was more the feeling of having the cigarette between her fingers and the motion of lifting it to her lips each time that comforted her. She liked that it made her _believe_ she was calm, even when she really didn't feel relaxed. Her temper had always gotten the better of her, even since she was a young girl. But she was now 22 (for quite a long time in fact) and needed to keep her temper in check more than ever, because if she even got slightly angry, an innocent person would suffer.

Oh sure, when she discovered her new strength, speed and agility she was terrified. But then she grew to think she was invincible. She had even stopped by her abusive ex-boyfriends house for a little revenge. He was the only thing that had ever been wrong in her life before she turned. Her parents were perfectly happy, blissfully unaware of their daughter's pain and trouble with the man who had claimed to love her. But her hatred towards her ex-boyfriend reached new heights when she woke up feeling particularly murderous and hungry. She woke feeling starving, in pain and strangely different.

But things were different now; she had many years to learn to control herself and even her feeding habits. Eva left London, leaving her life behind, her family and friends. It was for her own good and theirs, but she still thought about her old life every single day.

So the years passed, she moved from city to city, partying and meeting new people. She made a lot of connections; but of course she knew she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them.

She hopped out of the blood stained hotel bed, stubbing out the cigarette as she went. She took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous man that was lying fast asleep in the hotel bed (who now had various bite marks covering his torso) from last night before slipping into some black super skinny jeans, a tank top and her trademark leather jacket. She glanced at herself in the mirror before pulling on her boots. As she was fixing her long wavy blonde hair, her phone started to ring.

She picked it up and checked the number. It was the only one of her so-called friends who regularly contacted her to update her on different supernatural beings whereabouts, Ray.

"Hey Ray, what's happening?" She said lazily, while applying lip-gloss.

"You'll never guess who has resurfaced." He replied excitedly.

She could almost see his gleeful face while he hopped up and down waiting to tell _anyone _what he had discovered, shocking himself yet again with what he'd been able to uncover about people.

"Who?" Eva asked, sure that she wouldn't even care who this was.

"Katerina Petrova." Ray gushed down the phone, without waiting for an answer he continued, "I know right? The one no one can ever locate? The one that the original vampire Klaus has been hunting down for centuries that keeps escaping? I've even impressed myself this time."

Eva was indeed completely shocked. She didn't think she would even have the guts to show her face, she was one of the most hated and hunted vampires in world.

_This will be fun, _Eva thought to herself and a smile crept up on her face, showing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hmm this should be interesting. Where is she now?" She questioned, giving one last longing look at the man she had spent and night with and leaving the hotel room.

"Well this is weirdest part; she seems to have returned to Mystic Falls. You know that bat-shit crazy town that everything seems to go down in? She's actually staying in a B&B." Ray replied, Eva could his vigorous clicking and typing. He was obviously trying to find out as much as he could.

"Do you have a name for it? _Katherine _and I need to have a little chat." Eva enquired, her temper starting to creep up on her.

She decided a road trip was in order. Besides, she had never been to Mystic Falls.

"Yeah I'm forwarding the name and address to you now."

"Thanks Ray, you have just given me something to occupy my time with for a short while." Eva said appreciatively. "I'll let you know how this all goes down. Talk soon."

Eva hung up the phone and grinned. _Yes, this is definitely going to be fun, _Eva thought. She was past most things that had happened in her life, but Katherine was definitely a person that needed a visit from her.

_Mystic Falls_

Elena Gilbert was semi-content with how her life was at the minute. Jeremy, her brother, was alive and finishing school. The cure had been snatched by one of the vampires and taken back to the other side with them when Bonnie managed to destroy the link. Things had been extremely messed up for a while, with Bonnie coming back to life because of the other side being open and people ending up staying and some going. Elena had no idea what was going on. The one thing was keeping her sane was the fact that Jeremy was back and he seemed to be fine.

But she still had no idea at all how to handle her feelings for Damon and Stefan. They were both giving her the space she needed to work through her thoughts, but she still couldn't see how she could make the choice between the two Salvatore brothers. The one's that she loved just as much. The sire bond being broken hadn't even made it easier for her.

Caroline and Klaus have still been flirting. Well, Caroline has been hurling insults at Klaus every chance she got, while he completely dotes on her and revels in her fiery personality. Elena still couldn't figure out why exactly he was still here, surely somebody as evil as Klaus wouldn't just stay in Mystic Falls for one girl.

And then there was Katherine. Elena wanted to kill her more than ever for a number of reasons. The first one being killing Jeremy and the second one was the fact that she kept popping up everywhere pretending to be her whenever Stefan and Damon were concerned. Everybody expected Katherine to leave when she didn't get what she wanted from Bonnie, and when Silas was defeated. There had to be a reason for her staying, something or somebody she wanted.

Elena was making coffee and thinking about Jeremy. He was different since he came back, not just different from the effects of being dead, but he had to be reminded about a lot of things to do with his life. It was like he wasn't even aware he had been alive for seventeen years before dying. Once again Elena felt the pain of not having her family home anymore; so many memories that could help Jeremy were gone. All because she wasn't strong enough to handle grief like everyone else did.

She had tried to make it up to him, by getting them a new house in Mystic Falls. It was smaller than their family home, but she tried to make it as comfy and homely as possible.

She was just pouring coffee into her mug when she noticed a squirrel in the tree just outside the kitchen window. It was as if it was staring intently at her, watching her every move. Elena frowned, examining the squirrel from the window. It shouldn't be so bothered by her; it shouldn't have even noticed her from where it was sitting. Something like this shouldn't even effect Elena, but she just could not help but be a little freaked out by this squirrels strange behaviour.

Elena sighed and thought _this is Mystic Falls I suppose. Maybe even the squirrels have lost their minds._

* * *

Okay, first chapter done. I really hope you enjoyed it, not that there's much story to enjoy at the minute... But the second chapter is always when I introduce the actual plot, after getting to know the characters lives and all of that. I have a lot of stuff planned for this fanfic! :) Also there is a valid reason for Eva to be in this story :)

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading! :) No reviews yet so I have no idea whether it is being enjoyed haha please let me know whether I should continue or not people!**

**Now for chapter two! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was getting harder each day to keep up this annoying charade. Pretending to be a seventeen year old boy with no purpose in life? This was definitely below him. He sighed as he pretended to be enjoying the video game he was playing.

_Watch the girl, _Elliot had said, _she is close to every vampire in this town._

Yeah, sure that was okay for him. He didn't need to listen to her boring, endless conversations about how she didn't know which stupid Salvatore brother to choose. And then there's Bonnie. Vince had definitely lost count of how many times she had texted and rang him all day. Teenagers really must have nothing better to do than check up on each other all day. Obviously this boy was a little dim and needed to be checked in on all day.

At least he didn't have too long to wait until the last few pieces of the ritual were obtained. And then after that none of it really mattered anymore. They would rule the earth, no vampires, hybrids or werewolves. This thought made Vince smile cruelly. It was all so cliché.

Just then his phone rang. He swore and looked at the caller ID, it said Elliot. He felt relief that he didn't have to check in with the witch yet again.

He left through the front door as he answered.

"What?" He said into the phone.

"Martin needs to be taken out," Came Elliot's voice, it was rich with anger, "He's going to expose us all before we even get close."

"Why? What the hell is he doing now?" Vince replied, putting his face in his palm. Martin was always reckless, maybe even just dense.

"He is toying with the Salvatore brothers. Put a stop to it tonight." Elliot commanded and the phone went dead.

_Maybe Martin actually enjoys being a woman, maybe men are his fancy after all. _Vince smirked at thought. He checked his watch and let out a groan of dismay. He only had a few more hours until this horrible Founder's Day Ball. Honestly, these people come up with any excuse to get drunk and complain about their town.

He would have to take Martin out at this ball.

_Kill me now, _Vince thought to himself, _sometimes it was tough being a skin walker._

* * *

_Elena's POV._

Elena slipped into a floor length dress with a tight black bodice and a grey fishtail finish that she and Bonnie had chosen earlier that day. It clung to her skin and dipped just enough to show an appropriate amount of cleavage. Her long brunette hair was curled and then pinned to one side. If it was possible, she was sort of looking forward to the night ahead. But she knew that would quickly evaporate when the Salvatore's walked in the door. It wasn't because she was going to see the two of them; it was because she only wanted to see one of them. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she really couldn't help it. So she would wait it out, something was bound to happen to make all of this easier.

She picked up her purse and headed out the door, all ready to try and enjoy herself. Until her phone started to ring, Bonnie was calling her.

"Elena? Where are you?" Bonnie whispered urgently.

Elena frowned.

"I'm just leaving my house now; I'll be there in ten. Why?" She quizzed, while locking her front door.

There was brief pause where Bonnie sighed.

"Katherine is here. And she's not alone."

* * *

_Caroline's POV._

Caroline's dress was satin and it was the colour of deep ruby red. It complimented her skin and made her blonde curls look even more golden. She applied her lip gloss and headed for the door, but not before noticing the little package that was sitting on her porch.

"Oh I wonder who this could possibly be!" She murmured sarcastically to herself while picking up the card.

It read: _Save me the last dance._

"No!" She said loudly to card, huffing as she ripped open the package. Along with the jewellery box, there was another card inside.

_You look beautiful. Sorry love, I had to peek._

_Klaus._

Caroline hadn't admitted this to anyone, probably not even herself, but every time she received little gifts and messages from Klaus, her stomach felt like it was doing back flips. Even the thought of seeing him all dressed up in his tuxedo was making her slightly warmer than usual.

* * *

Everybody shared the same feeling of content that they could finally have a town get together without any supernatural craziness going down. Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

**Not as exciting and long as I'd hoped it would be for chapter two, but please review and let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas to make it better please share them :) I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow night!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
